Per sempre
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Miró alrededor, recordando como aquella mañana cuando despertaron habían reído juntos, como hacía solo unas horas atrás había hablado con su padre por teléfono… Y en aquella soledad, se permitió llorar por haber perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo al mismo tiempo.


**_Katekyo! Hitman Reborn — Akira Amano._**

* * *

 _ **Per sempre.**_

Con la sangre bombeando en sus oídos por la carrera y los nervios, Tori Sebastienne corría por las calles de Namimori, esquivado personas que inocentemente caminaban por estas, sin saber nada de la situación.

Sus pasos se dirigían al restaurant de la familia de Yamamoto Takeshi, luego de que la alerta que habían colocado ahí y en las áreas aledañas había estado pitando como loca. Fue informada de esto por Gianini, el mecánico de los Vongola, y al no estar Takeshi ni poder salir sin ser atrapado, fue ella quien acudió en auxilio de su padre.

Sin embargo, cuando dio vuelta a la esquina que separaba una calle de la otra su corazón se detuvo un momento: cerca de siete soldados de Millefiore ya rodeaba el restaurante desde afuera.

Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella al mismo tiempo, pero la ignoró y se concentró en lo que haría.

No perdió el tiempo, y en menos de lo que podía respirar, quitó las cadenas Mammon de su anillo. Este comenzó a emitir llamas de la última voluntad de tipo rayo y sacó el báculo retráctil que le servía para canalizarla y atacar.

— _¡Scudo di Fulmine! (Escudo de Rayos) —_ gritó, justo a tiempo para establecer una barrera entre el restaurante y los ataques de tipo tormenta que habían sido lanzados.

Aprovechó el pequeño momento de desconcierto que parecían tener los enemigos y corrió para posicionarse detrás de la barrera de rayo que había creado.

Y ahí, en la puerta, estaba el señor Yamamoto luciendo realmente aliviado de verla.

—¡Tori-chan!

—Lamento haber tardado, Yamamoto-san— le dijo, regalándole una débil sonrisa. Luego, se dio la vuelta para ver que el factor de endurecimiento de la pared de llamas tipo rayo que había creado estaba cediendo bajo los ataques de las de tipo tormenta, que degradaban—. Le sugiero que se valla y se ponga seguro.

— ¿Y dejar a mi casi hija?— ella miró al hombre de nuevo, reconociendo en sus ojos decididos a Takeshi—. No haré eso. No seré de ayuda para ti, pero no te voy a dejar en el peligro… no puedo fallarle de esa manera a Takeshi.

Los ojos de Tori escocieron ante sus palabras, y aunque quiso decirle que ella tampoco quería fallarle a Takeshi y perderlo, le sonrió.

—Vale, Yamamoto-san. Pero, de todos modos, busque un refugio, por favor. Esto va a ponerse duro.

El hombre le sonrió una vez más e hizo lo que le dijo justo a tiempo, porque su pared había sido echada abajo.

—Ah, estos idiotas de Vongola. Son como ratas, ¿de dónde has salido?— cuestionó uno del escuadrón de White Spell, tratando de sonar gracioso y haciendo que Tori apretara los dientes.

—Será mejor que se rindan— dijo otro, de Black Spell—. Byakuran-sama es muy superior. ¡Millefiore es superior a Vongola!

Y dicho esto, atacó con una ráfaga de llamas de tormenta. Tori las contrarrestó y de inmediato les atacó en respuesta con una ráfaga de llamas de rayo, llevándose a tres de paso.

—Ustedes son los que no entienden— su agarre en el báculo hizo a sus nudillos blanquearse, y el ceño fruncido que demostraba su molestia—. La _Famiglia Vongola_ no es débil… ¡Y menos si estamos unidos! ¡ _Veloce Fulminato!_

En un ataque a alta velocidad, se movió para derrotar a tres de ellos que apenas supieron que les golpeó. Se movió sintiéndose una con su elemento, sintiéndose un rayo, pero… el soldado de Millefiore que volaba arriba, miembro de White Spell, le asestó un golpe directo con tucán que emanaba llamas de tipo sol.

Ella cayó contra la puerta, destruyéndola en el proceso.

— ¡Tori-chan!— gritó el padre de Takeshi en alguna parte donde se escondía, pero ella estaba demasiado aturdida para ubicar donde.

—Hablas de unión, y estás luchando sola— le dijo el hombre, regodeándose—. Eso es no ser objetivo. ¿Dónde está tu familia unida, mujer Vongola?

Como pudo, Tori se puso de pie usando su báculo para sostenerse. Luego de un suspiro, sonrió como si no sucediera nada. Eso sacó de quicio al White Spell.

—Cuando dije que éramos unidos, no necesariamente me refería a pelear en grupo como ustedes, idiota—espetó, poniéndose de pie— ¿Por qué buscar un significado literal a algo que va más allá de lo obvio? Que esté aquí sola no quiere decir que luche sola… ¡Porque todos somos Vongola, y nuestro corazón solo es uno!— Antes de que lo viera mejor, Tori sacó su caja arma y le inyectó llamas de última voluntad— ¡ _Falcone di Fulmine!_

Un agudo sonido invadió el ambiente y un segundo después un Halcón rodeado de llamas de rayo sobrevolaba el cielo hasta llegar y posicionarse en el brazo de Tori.

— ¿Un halcón?— masculló el White Spell, esbozando una sonrisa—. Eso no te va a servir de nada, mujer… ¡ _Baño de Sol!_

De manera ofensiva, el tucán soltó llamas del sol que iban directo a Tori, pero eso no sería suficiente.

— ¡Vamos, Hawk! ¡ _Pioggia di Fulmine!_ _(Lluvia de Rayos)_

Ella esquivó las llamas de Sol, pero no fue lo mismo con su contrincante, quien recibió de lleno los rayos. Sus gritos resonaron por todos lados, y aunque Tori no lo disfrutaba se alegró de que el padre de Takeshi no estuviera más en peligro. Hawk regresó a posarse en su antebrazo y ella le acarició la cabeza mientras la majestuosa ave se pavoneaba.

Iba apenas a dirigirse al señor Yamamoto para sacarlo de ahí antes de que mandaran refuerzos, pero de pronto no pudo mover ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo. Ni Hawk.

—Sí que eres ingenua, mujer Vongola— exclamó una voz perteneciente a un hombre de Black Spell que apareció de repente frente a ella—. Estando ocupada en defender, olvidaste totalmente lo demás.

Atónita, Tori observó un anillo que emanaba llamas de última voluntad de color índigo en su mano.

Llamas de tipo niebla.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta ya? Es una pena que haya sido demasiado tarde.

—P-pero cuando— balbuceó, intentando moverse sin éxito alguno. Hawk regresó a su caja sin que fuera su voluntad— ¿C-cuando caí en la ilusión?

Una risa baja y maligna perforó el ambiente cortesía del ilusionista de ojos verdes, mientras los miembros de Millefiore que había derrotado al llegar aparecían tras él.

—Antes de que doblaras la calle anterior para llegar aquí. — Tori amplió sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Había sentido algo extraño, pero tontamente lo ignoró al pensar que era simplemente la presión en la situación—. Tu error fue ignorar tus instinto, ¿verdad? Y por eso, vas a explotar hasta convertirte en nada junto con el padre del Guardián Vongola de la Lluvia, dos pájaros de un tiro si matamos a su padre y a su prometida…

Con pesar se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por no recordar una frase que Takeshi le había dicho hacía tiempo: _confía en tus instintos más que en la lógica._

— _¡Tori! ¡Tori, responde!—_ espetó una voz por el comunicador que tenía en la oreja, y al reconocerla, su corazón dolió— _¿Estás ahí? ¡Tori!_

—Ta-takeshi…

— _¡Iré ahora a ayudarte! ¡Aguanta, por favor!_

— ¡No!— se apresuró a decir, alarmada—. Ya no hay tiempo, y si vienes… No puedes, Takeshi.

— _¡Si puedo, y lo haré! ¡Maldita sea!—_ gritó el normalmente tranquilo Guardián de la Lluvia, desesperado— _¡Tenía que llegar antes, pero…! ¡Maldición!_

—Lo siento, Takeshi— Tori trató de que la voz no se le quebrara para no empeorar las cosas para él—. Fallé. Quería proteger a tu padre por ti, pero… fallé de manera miserable y caí en la trampa. ¡Perdóname por causar esto y facilitarle el trabajo a Millefiore!

—Esto sí que es conmovedor— exclamó el Black Spell del tucán, burlándose—. Disfruta escuchando la voz de tu amada, Guardián Vongola de la Lluvia. Será la última vez que lo hagas.

El hombre salió junto a sus subordinados, mientras otros se quedaban en el aire para atacar desde arriba.

— _¡No te disculpes, no lo sientas, Tori! Son esos malditos de Millefiore los que van a pagarlo, ¡iré por ti y…_

— **Ti amo, Takeshi** — dijo ella, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

— _T-Tori…_

— Ti amo e ti amerò, amore mio. _**Per sempre...**_

Y luego de esas últimas palabras, todo explotó.

* * *

Con una expresión de horror puro, Yamamoto miró las pantallas del centro de comando de la base Vongola que mostraban nada más que humo, sin mover un centímetro.

A su alrededor Gokudera, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin lo miraban, como esperando su reacción.

—Yamamoto…

La voz del Guardián de la Tormenta pareció sacarlo del trance, pero en vez de decir o hacer algo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. Caminó simplemente, demasiado aturdido para reaccionar aún, mientras sus pasos le llevaban a un lugar en específico…

La habitación que compartía con Tori.

Entró y el olor a moras, la esencia de ella, le invadió la nariz aumentando más el dolor. Se sentó en la cama que ella había tendido esa mañana, y tomó entre sus manos aquella fotografía donde ambos estaban abrazados mientras se sonreían. La sonrisa de Tori era tan luminosa como el mismo sol, igual que sus ojos azules.

Luego tomó el otro marco, el cual pertenecía a una fotografía donde aparecían él y su padre. La tomaron cuando, en el último juego de béisbol en su tercer año en la secundaria Namimori, esta se había llevado el triunfo gracias a él. Ambos sonreían con amplitud y felicidad.

Miró alrededor, recordando como aquella mañana cuando despertaron habían reído juntos, como hacía solo unas horas atrás había hablado con su padre por teléfono…

Y en aquella soledad, se permitió llorar por haber perdido a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Una vez dije que introduciría a Tori (Victoria) como la prometida de Yamamoto, y aunque esto no es lo que tenía preparado originalmente... merece ver la luz. Es triste lo que sucede, pero de todos modos, esto es de ese futuro que fue borrado por fortuna... En fin, espero que les guste. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión ~_

 **Helenna 'Uchiha.**


End file.
